De la ficcion a la realidad!
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: Big Time Rush: slash Kendall/Logan Kogan y James/Carlos Jarlos no apto para homofobicos!
1. Esto es solo el comienzo!

Bueno decidí escribir este fic cuando me pregunte que, que pasaría si los integrantes de big time rush descubrieran los fanfics slash que hay sobre ellos, y entonces esto fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Este fic esta echo fuera del programa de Big Time Rush y con mi propio toque personal.

Big Time Rush (incluyendo a Logan, Kendall, James y a Carlos) no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

"**_Pensamientos"_**

_**Recuerdos**_

Narración normal.

* * *

Había sido un día pesado para los integrantes de Big Time Rush, habían tenido una entrevista muy larga, luego una sesión de fotos y no solo eso si no que también tuvieron que dar un concierto que casualmente estaba programado ese mismo día, era de noche y los chicos estaban exhaustos pero para su suerte todo ya había terminado, una vez que se marcharon del gran auditorio en el que se presentaron se fueron directamente al hotel en el que se hospedarían, todo ya estaba reservado como de acostumbre James y Carlos compartirían habitación mientras que Logan y Kendall compartirían otra, todo estaba perfecto los chicos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Habitación de James y Carlos:

James estaba revisando su twitter como cada noche después de un concierto, Carlos estaba duchándose pues el baile en el concierto lo había dejado muy sudado, James estaba leyendo los tweets de uno por uno (cosa que solo hace James, leer lo que su seguidores escriben y que muchas veces el responde, y solo lo digo de James por que los tweets que muchas personas incluyéndome mandamos a Logan, Kendall y Carlos nunca son respondidos y los de James si XD) hasta que llego a uno que le llamo mucho la atención, era un link que por alguna razón abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, al abrirse la pagina salieron miles de fics slash con títulos como: A kogan story, etc. Escogió uno a lazar le dio click y comenzó a leer, poco a poco se fue sorprendiendo con lo que decía, la historia se trataba de Logan y Kendall, el simplemente no podía entenderlo, como 2 de sus mejores amigos harían algo así, James estaba completamente en shock.

-James, James, llamando a tierra James- dijo el latino desde la puerta del baño, al ver que su amigo no daba respuesta alguna decidió acercársele y darle una bofetada.

-Aaaauchh- fue lo único que salio de la boca del chico bonito.

-Jajaja- el latino no pudo evitar reír.

-Pero que te pasa!- dijo James sobandose su mejilla.

-Te abofetee por que no reaccionabas- dijo Carlos-¿Qué es lo que sucede que no me respondías?-

-Es que no puedo creer lo que dice aquí- dijo james mientras miraba su laptop

-Y que es lo que dice-

James comenzó a leer la parte mas fuerte _'Logan no dejaba de gemir cada ves que Kendall le daba __envestidas por el culo…'_ Carlos no sabia que pensar en ese momento.

-¿Y que piensas sobre esto?- pregunto James de manera muy seria.

-No creo que sea verdad lo que dice ahí- contesto Carlos.

El silencio se apodero en el cuarto, ambos chicos cruzaban miradas hasta que Carlos rompió el silencio – ¿Crees que deberíamos enseñarles esto a Logan y a Kendall?

-No lo se, creo que esto seria incomodo para ellos- fue la simple respuesta de James.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta, Carlos fue a abrirla, cuando lo hizo vio que quienes tocaban eran Logan y Kendall.

-H-hola c-chicos ¿q-que h-hacen?- pregunto el latino de manera nerviosa.

-Solo queríamos ver que hacían ustedes- respondió el pálido.

-Que tienes Carlitos ¿estas muy nervioso?-pregunto Kendall puesto a que había notado lo nervioso que estaba Carlos

-N-no m-me p-pasa nada-

-¿Seguro?- añadió Logan que al parecer lambían lo había notado algo nervioso.

-Si-fue la simple respuesta que dio el latino.

A los poco segundos salio James del cuarto con la laptop en sus manos. Carlos lo miro y le dio la señal de que guardara la laptop, James al ver la señal de Carlos se dio cuenta de que Logan y Kendall se encontraban a lado de Carlos y sin pensarlo 2 veces trato de esconder torpemente la laptop detrás de su espalda, claro que Logan y Kendall se habían dado cuenta de que algo escondían sus amigos.

-¿Por qué escondes tu laptop James? Pregunto Logan con su famosa ceja levantada.

-Laptop, cual laptop- James respondió entupidamente.

-No te hagas el chistoso con nosotros, dime ¿por que razón escondes tu laptop?-pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno yo te contesto-dijo Carlos-estamos le…-

-¡viendo pornografía!-interrumpió James para que Carlos no dijera la verdad.

-¡Que!- gritaron los tres chicos que estaban en la puerta al unísono.

-Es la tontería mas grande que has dicho James, todos en esta habitación incluyéndote sabemos que tu odias la pornografía, así que mejor dinos la verdad- dijo Kendall mientras se acercaba a James, como era de esperar el rubio no obtuvo respuesta alguna y decidió ver lo que estaba en la laptop por si mismo, una ves que le quito la laptop se sorprendió por lo que vio.

-¡Pero que carajos es esto!- grito el rubio..

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo hehehe dejen sus reviews.


	2. El kogan!

Este es el segundo capitulo, disculpen por tardarme en actualizar.

Advertencia: este fic puede tener faltas ortográficas y mala redacción, recuerden que solo soy un principiante.

Otra advertencia: Los actos sexuales que están escritos son obras de mi mente retorcida XD, sinceramente ellos no harían eso, ¿o si?, bueno léanlo ustedes mismos y dejen reviews. SE ME PASO LA MANO!

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Recuerdos**_

Narración normal.

* * *

-¡Pero que carajos es esto!- grito el rubio..

Los demás chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia Kendall, el rubio no sabia que pensar ante tal contenido, un silencio invadió a los 4 chicos por varios minutos hasta que Logan rompió el silencio.

-¡Que pasa Kendall di que es lo que James esconde!-

Kendall no contestaba estaba completamente en shock, su mirada no se apartaba de la pantalla de la laptop, Logan al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna de Kendall, se acerco al rubio y dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla para ver por si mismo lo que hacia que Kendall reaccionara de esa manera, Logan al igual que Kendall quedo completamente en shock al ver el contenido de aquella pagina.

James y Carlos solo cruzaban miradas esperando a que Kendall y Logan explotaran llenos de furia en cualquier momento, a los pocos minutos Kendall cerro la laptop y voltio a ver la cara de Logan, ambos se miraban de una manera extraña, no paso mucho cuando ambos voltearon a ver a Carlos y a James para preguntar el por que del contenido.

-¿Que rayos es esto, por que no nos dijeron nada?- pregunto Kendall con una voz muy seria.

-Yo solo estaba en mi twitter, entones vi un link el cual no se porque razón abrí y pues eso es lo que me apareció- contesto James.

-Nada de lo que dice ahí es verdad, nosotros jamás hemos hecho algo así- añadió Logan con un tono muy molesto.

-Nosotros sabemos que todo es mentira, pero eso no lo escribimos nosotros- dijo Carlos.

-Eso lo se- contesto Logan.

-Entonces por que razón se molestan- añadió James

-Es solo que nos sentimos muy confundidos, olvídenlo ustedes no entenderían, al menos que terminen de leer todo cosa que aparecer no han echo- dijo el rubio.

Al decir eso Kendall se marcho a su cuarto y a los pocos segundos Logan lo siguió, James y Carlos solo se quedaron pasmados, pues no captaban lo que el rubio les había tratado de decir.

* * *

Habitación de Logan y Kendall.

Kendall y Logan ya se encontraban en su habitación ambos seguían completamente confundidos, pensaron que la mejor manera de olvidar todo era viendo la TV, había un programa de terror al cual los chicos no prestaban atención a que estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos, pasaron 2 hrs. y Kendall decidió apagar la televisión para poder conversar con Logan.

-Y ¿que piensas de todo esto?- pregunto Kendall.

-No lo se- fue la simple respuesta de Logan.

-Todo esto es una tontería- dijo Kendall.

-Si- contesto Logan.

-Pero la verdad me siento un poco excitado- dijo Logan con una voz muy baja, para que Kendall no lo escuchara.

-Que dices- Kendall no logro escuchar lo que Logan había dicho.

-Te reirías de mí si te digo-

-Anda dime te juro que no me rió- respondió Kendall mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Logan.

-No te creo-

-Logan dime, enserio que no me boy a reír- dijo Kendall mientras hacia la cara que tanto le gusta a Logan y a la cual no le niega nada.

-Esta bien, dije que me excite un poco- dijo Logan con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo.

-Eso no debería apenarte de echo es muy normar de echo yo también estoy excitado- dijo Kendall mientras hacia círculos con las manos en las espalda de Logan.

Logan no podía creer lo que Kendall le había dicho, levanto su mirada lentamente para mirar los ojos verdes de Kendall, ambos chicos se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, conforme pasaban los segundos sus cabezas se iban acercándose a tal grado de que sentían la respiración del otro, sus labios chocaron ocasionando un beso muy apasionado, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio hasta que Kendall venció, ese era el primer beso con mayor duración e intensidad de Logan, el jadeaba conforme mas apasionado se hacia el beso, de pronto Logan separo sus labios de repente, pensó que eso no estaba bien que podría afectar a la banda y sobre todo su gran amistad.

-¿Por que te alejaste?- pregunto Kendall un poco confundido.

-Por que esto no esta bien, ¿que no te das cuenta que esto puede dañar a la banda y sobre todo a nuestra gran amistad?-

Kendall sabía que todo era cierto, muchas cosas se podrían ver afectadas, pero eso no cambio nada Kendall estaba decidido a terminar lo que empezó.

-Te entiendo pero tu mas que nadie sabe que lo que yo inicio lo termino así que tu déjate llevar nadie se tiene ni se va a enterar- una vez que el rubio dijo eso tomo a Logan por la cintura y lo jalo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente juntos, Logan no quería pero al ver la cara que puso el rubio, esa cara que tanto ama y a la que no puede negarle nada, solo le planto un beso en señal de que el estaba dispuesto como Kendall a terminar lo iniciado, Kendall al recibir ese beso no pudo evitar soltar un gran jadeo.

Logan lo tomo por sus muñecas y lo llevo hasta el cuarto donde había una cómoda cama, una ves adentro Logan cerro la puerta y empujo a Kendall haciendo que este cayera en la cama.

-¿Sabes cual fue la parte que más me excitó?- pregunto Logan con una voz picara.

-¿Cuál?- respondió Kendall.

-La parte en la que hacemos el 69… (Si no saben que es el 69, solo búsquenlo en google o en el buscador que ustedes utilicen, es una posición sexual del libro del kamasutra.)…¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos?- dijo Logan.

-Como tú digas, o solo quiero hacerte mío- contesto el rubio.

Logan se lanzo contra el cuerpo de Kendall quedando encima de este, mientras que Logan se quitaba la playera movía sus caderas para excitar mas al rubio, lo cual dio como resultado una gran erección que se podía notar fácilmente, una vez que logan dejo al aire libre su pecho, abdomen, etc. Kendall se éxito mucho mas tanto que tubo que quitar a Logan de encima para poder quitarse los jeans y poder liberar su enorme polla que estaba dolorosamente erecta.

Logan al ver lo que hizo Kendall no pudo evitar contener su risa, ala vez estaba completamente sorprendido por la enorme polla de Kendall, es decir ya lo había visto muchas veces en bóxer pero jamás se imagino que la polla del rubio fuera de ese inmenso tamaño.

-¿Y que te parece mi pene?- pregunto el rubio con un tono muy pícaro.

-Es enorme pero no tanto como el mío-Logan río al decir esto.

-Pues demuéstralo, veamos ¿quien la tiene más grande?, El ganador penetra al perdedor.

Logan río ante tal propuesta a que el sabia que perdería, así que bajo sus jeans y su bóxer dejando a la vista su polla erecta, Kendall se también se sorprendió nunca se imaginó que Logan la tuviera así de grande, no sabían cual era la mas grande, bueno almenos Kendall, Logan ya se había dado cuenta pero prefirió dejar seguir el jueguito de Kendall, el rubio tomo una regla y midió su polla, la cual midió 23 cm. El de Logan por el contrario solo midió 21 cm.

Kendall festejo por la victoria, reclamo su premio pero eso venia antes de cumplir lo que Logan quería. (EL 69 XD!)

Ambos comenzaron a hacer la posición, Logan lamía el pene de Kendall mientras que Kendall lamía el pene de Logan al mismo tiempo.

Se detuvieron antes de correrse para poder continuar, Kendall abrió la piernas de Logan el cual se encontraba recostado boca arriba, Kendall escupió en su pene para lubricarlo, una ves lubricado lo empujo contra el agujero de Logan provocando que este pegue gemidos, una ves que todo el pene estaba adentro, espero para que el cuerpo de Logan se acostumbrara, Logan movió sus caderas como señal de que estaba listo y sin pensarlo 2 veces Kendall comenzó a investir a Logan levemente, Kendall aumentaba sus envestidas conforme a los gemidos que dejaba salir Logan.

Después de 15 minutos Kendall se corrió dentro de Logan haciendo que este se corriera sin siquiera haberse tocado. Ambos cayeron exhaustos quedando dormidos al instante.

Al día siguiente Logan se despertó se dio cuenta que….

* * *

¿De que se dio cuenta Logan?¿que quiso dar a entender Kendall al decir: al menos que terminen de leer todo? Esto y mas se aclararan en el capitulo 3.


	3. Jarlos!

Capitulo 3: este capitulo esta dedicado a RusherloveKogan, perdón por hacerte esperar.

Advertencia: este fic puede tener faltas ortográficas y mala redacción, recuerden que solo soy un principiante.

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Recuerdos**_

Narración normal.

* * *

Al día siguiente Logan se despertó se dio cuenta que, el había pasado la noche en el sillón de la habitación junto con Kendall, al parecer todo había sido solo un sueño, _**"solo fue un sueño" **_Logan se decía a si mismo, pero aquí la pregunta era el por que Logan había soñado eso, Logan se sentía muy confundido, _**"¿A caso estoy enamorado de Kendall?, no eso no puede ser, yo soy heterosexual ¿o no?, pero que rayos esto pensado claro que soy heterosexual, creo que el sueño se debe a que no dejaba de pensar en la historia que vimos, si es eso, o…" **_Logan tenia la mente echa bolas, decidió despertar a Kendall para que se fuera al cuarto, ya que Kendall estaba acostado en una posición incomoda, le dio una pequeña bofetada para que despertara, tal acción funciono.

-Oye, Kendall nos quedamos dormidos en la sala- dijo Logan dando un pequeño estirón.

-Si ya me di cuenta Logie- dijo Kendall dando a la ves un estirón.

-Voy a tomar una ducha, la verdad no me siento muy bien.- dijo Logan, a el le gustaba ducharse para pensar mejor.

-Ok, yo me recostare un rato mas- al finalizar Kendall se fue a su cuarto para recostarse en su cama.

Logan se dirigió al baño, se desvistió y se metió a la regadera.

* * *

Habitación de James y Carlos.

Los chicos estaban dormidos cada quien en su respectivo cuarto, bueno solo uno dormía, _Carlos por supuesto_, James no había podido dormir bien, trataba de entender lo que le quiso decir Kendall, _**"ustedes no entenderían, al menos que terminen de leer todo, cosa que aparecer no han hecho" **_esas palabras lo tenían muy confundido, _**"que habrá querido decir Kendall, acaso habrá algo mas en la historia que no vimos yo y Carlos, debo revisarla bien…" **_

James se levanto de la cama y fue por su laptop, la cual había dejado en la sala, la tomo y abrió el enlace donde se encontraba la historia, comenzó a leer, analizo parte por parte pero no encontró nada, _**"no entiendo ya lo leí todo" **_James dirigió su mirada en una parte que decía _'next__ '_ James le dio click, la pagina abrió el capitulo 2 de la historia el cual se llamaba _'Jarlos' _

James quedo en shock tras apenas leer una cuarta parte del capitulo 2, el tenia miedo de seguir leyendo, _**"esto no puede ser cierto, yo jamás le robaría un beso a Carlos, aunque debo admitir que la parte en la que dice que los ojos de Carlos son lindos si es verdad, pero que rayos me pasa, el es mi amigo yo no puedo estar enamorado de el, o si…" **_

James siguió leyendo, la historia comenzaba a ponerse fuerte conforme a el iba leyendo, _'James lamió el semen que tenia Carlos en el pecho' _

-¡Que!- James gritos tras haber leído esa parte.

-Jajaja, James lamió el semen que tenia Carlos en el pecho, eso seria muy gracioso- dijo Carlos.

James al escuchar a su amigo reír, dio media vuelta y vio que Carlos se encontraba detrás de el, al parecer Carlos ya llevaba un rato parado ahí.

-¡Carlos!, ¿desde cuando estas parado detrás de mi?- pregunto James

-Desde hace ya un buen rato, yo creí que ya te habías dado cuenta- contesto Carlos.

-Entonces ¿también leíste esto?- añadió James.

-Si y créeme que es muy graciosa- respondió Carlos.

-¿Como que es graciosa?, tu estas completamente loco-

-Si es muy gracioso, quien diría que yo te hacia pedir mas jajaja- dijo Carlos.

-¡Eso no es nada gracioso!- grito James, su cara empezó a sonrojársele.

-Jajaja, ¿James por que te sonrojaste?-

-No lo se- contesto James-además yo jamás te pediría más…-

-Jajaja, pues según la historia si.- Carlos empezó a reír

-Si y también la historia dice que tu pene mide 22 cm. Lo cual no es verdad- James estaba molesto, Carlos no tomaba enserio el tema.

-Y, ¿tu como sabes, que acaso ya me lo viste?-

-Amm, pues… eso es lo que o creo- fue la respuesta de James.

-Te equivocas ahora mismo te lo demostrare- Carlos bajo su bóxer y dejo a la vista su pene, que por alguna razón estaba erecto.

-Carl…- James se había quedado sin palabras ante tal vista.

-Jajaja, que ¿ahora si crees que lo tengo de 22 cm?-

-Bueno, tal vez si mide 22 cm., pero ¿por que rabón esta erecta?- James fue lo primero que noto.

-Amm, es que la verdad me excitó mucho la historia, pero no solo yo estoy excitado James- Carlos apunto hacia un bulto que sobresalía del bóxer de James.

James se sonrojo y corrió a su cuarto, estaba muy avergonzado, Carlos soltó una pequeña risa y lo siguió, al llegar al cuarto de James intento abrir la puerta pero esta tenia el seguro puesto por adentro, Carlos toco la puerta pero James no le abría.

-Vamos James, esto no debería darte vergüenza es muy normal- Carlos grito, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta cosa que no conseguía.

-¡¿Como que es normal?, para nada es normal que un hombre se excite al ver el pene de su mejor amigo, ¿eso te parece normal?!- James grito.

-Bueno no es normal, normal que digamos pero vamos no lo tomes a mal, de echo a mi también me excito ver tu bulto…- _**"pero que carajos he dicho". **_

James abrió la puerta, no creía lo que había escuchado.

-Enserio, tú te excitaste…-

"_**maldición pero que e echo, ahora tengo que decirle la verdad, si eso haré" **_Carlos ya no tenia de otra –Si, si es verdad-

James se estremeció por dentro al oír lo que dijo Carlos, ambos cruzaron miradas durante unos cuantos segundos, James sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzo hacia Carlos y le planto un beso muy apasionado.

-¿Que haces?…- Carlos tuvo que separarse un poco para preguntarle.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que me gustas Carlos- James al terminar le dio otro beso-

Sus labios se movían con perfecta sincronisacion, sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio, James venció y cómenos a inspeccionar con su lengua la boca de Carlos, James bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de Carlos haciendo que este jadeara.

-No creo que esto sea correcto- Dijo James separando sus labios del cuello de Carlos.

-Lo se pero por favor no pares, termina lo que empezaste-

James volvió al cuello de Carlos, le quito la camisa de dormir y comenzó a besar sus pezones. Haciendo que Carlos gimiera.

Carlos tomo a James del brazo y lo llevo a la cama, lo desnudo desesperadamente, James estaba sorprendido pues nunca había visto esa parte de Carlos, Carlos estaba completamente fuera de control, tanto que de un intento desesperado de tomar a James por la cintura lo rasguño accidentalmente.

-¡Ah!, Carlos hazlo con calma-

-Lo siento pero desde que corte con Sam no e tenido sexo- contesto Carlos mientras comenzaba a calmarse.

James beso apasionadamente a Carlos, bajo sus labios por el cuello, luego paso por el ombligo hasta que llego a la polla de Carlos, la introdujo en su boca y comenzó a lamer desde la punta hasta la base.

-Mmmm… sigue… no pares…- Carlos daba pequeños gemidos.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Carlos dijo:

-Espera, estoy a punto de venirme- Carlos saco su pene de la boca de James para no correrse y poder penetrar a James.

James se acostó boca arriba y abrió sus piernas para que Carlos pudiera penetrarlo, Carlos lamió sus dedos para lubricarlos, una vez lubricados primero introdujo 1 para no lastimar a James.

James daba pequeños jadeos, Carlos al sentir un poco mas relajada la entrada de este, introdujo un segundo dedo, esta vez hizo que James gimiera, Carlos comenzó a hacer tijeras con sus dedos para abrir más el ano de James.

-¡Entra en mi!- ordeno James

Carlos solo asintió y metió la punta de su polla en la entrada de James, poco a poco fue metiendo mas su polla, Carlos quería comenzar a envestir a James, pero el sabia que tenia que esperarse a que el cuerpo de James se acostumbrara.

James movió sus caderas, esto Carlos lo tomo como señal de que estaba listo y comenzó a envestir lentamente, James comenzó a gemir.

-Más, más, más… no pares-James empezaba a gemir más fuerte conforme a que las envestidas de Carlos cada vez eran más fuertes.

Carlos no pudo evitar reír, lo cual confundió un poco a James, después de unos minutos Carlos se vino en el culo de James.

-Eso fue fantastico, pero Carlos dime ¿por que te reíste?-

-Por que si más no recuerdo tú me dijiste que jamás me pedirías más, y pues que crees, lo hiciste jajaja- Carlos se echo a reír otras ves.

* * *

Habitación de Logan y Kendall.

-Oye Logan iré a ver a James y a Carlos, creo que me debo disculpar con ellos- Kendall dijo desde afuera del baño.

-Ok, yo en un momento te alcanzo- respondió Logan.

Kendall salio de su habitación y se dirigió al ascensor, entro al ascensor y subió un piso, se abrieron las puertas y se fue directamente a la habitación de Carlos y James.

Kendall toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie abría, decidió girar la perilla de la puerta que para su suerte estaba abierta, entro silenciosamente para no hacer ruido por si los chicos aun dormitan.

Primero llego al cuarto de Carlos, la puerta estaba abierta, Kendall entro pero no encontró a Carlos, _**"supongo que esta con James, bueno iré a ver" **_Kendall salio del cuarto de Carlos para ir al cuarto de James.

Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba sumí abierta, camino hacia la puerta para entrar pero escucho algo que lo detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar…

* * *

¿Qué habrá escuchado Kendall? ¿Kendall los descubrirá? ¿Qué le esta pasando a Logan? Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo, el cual espero no tardarme en hacer, bueno dejen sus reviews.

RusherloveKogan de nuevo una disculpa por haber tardado con este capitulo.


	4. Esto no es de mi incumbencia!

Hola, les pido una disculpa a mis lectores por tardar tanto:

1: Tuve que salir de improviso a estados unidos por cosas personales.

2: A penas regrese tuve que ponerme al corriente con las tareas.

Sinceramente fue una semana muy pesada, pero bueno por fin pude actualizar.

Capitulo 6: ¿Qué habrá escuchado Kendall? ¿Kendall los descubrirá? ¿Qué le esta pasando a Logan?

Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus integrantes.

* * *

Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba semí-abierta, camino hacia la puerta para entrar pero escucho algo que lo detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar…

_Elevate a little higher  
let's throw a party in the sky  
and celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate…_

(Era su celular XD!)

Kendall brinco del susto al escuchar el tono de su celular.

-Maldición un mensaje, debo cambiarle el tono a mi celular-

Kendall saco su celular y vio que el mensaje era de Dustin, _Hey, Kendall los estamos esperando, ve por los demás y bajen a desayuna, estamos en el restauran de enfrente, no tarden ¡tengo mucha hambre! _

Kendall guardo su celular y entro al cuarto, al entrar vio a James tapado de pies a cabeza.

-James - dijo Kendall en vos baja, para no despertarlo por si estaba dormido.

James se dio la vuelta y saco la cabeza.

-Oh, ¡Kendall que haces aquí!- James grito

-Primero, buenos días, y segundo solo vine a disculparme por lo de anoche, creo que no debí comportarme de esa manera- dijo Kendall.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, y buenos días jajaja- James acepto la disculpa de Kendall.

-¿Y Carlos?, pase por su cuarto y no lo vi, yo creí que estaba con tigo, pero al parecer creo que me equivoque, ¿No sabes donde esta?-

-amm… este… no la verdad no se- James si sabia donde estaba pero tuvo que mentir para que no los descubrieran.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Elevate a little higher  
let's throw a party in the sky  
and celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate…_

James y Carlos escucharon la música que provenía de afuera del cuarto, al instante reconocieron de quien era ese tono, sin pensarlo 2 veces James se metió de bajo de la cama, mientras que James se hizo el dormido.

-James… -

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-Que raro, por lo regular Carlos es el ultimo en levantarse, pero no importa lo llamare a su celular- Kendall marco el numero del celular de Carlos, pero este lo mando a buzón, -Me manda a buzón, bueno, ah y Dustin me mando un mensaje dice que nos esta esperando en el restauran de enfrente, por favor si te encuentras con Carlos le dices que estamos en el restauran para que bajen a desayunar-

-Ok, no te preocupes- fue lo único que dijo James.

-James, estas bien, estas muy sudado- dijo Kendall mientras se acercaba más a la cama.

-Si, estoy bien solo tengo algo de calor-

-Pero si tienes calor, ¿Por qué no te destapas?-

-Es que estoy desnudo.- James se sonrojo un poco al ver la cara de Kendall

-¿Tú dormiste desnudo?, eso no es normal en ti-

-Amm…- esto salio de la boca de James.

-Mejor ya no me digas nada, vístete y busca a Carlos para poder desayunar- al decir esto, Kendall se marcho cerrando la puerta de un pequeño azote.

Carlos salio y se sentó aun lado de James, ambos se miraron durante unos pocos segundos y después comenzaron a reír muy fuerte.

-No puedo creer que casi nos descubren- Carlos dijo entre risas

-¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado?- James pregunto también entre risas

-Un gran problema, eso te lo puedo asegurar- contesto Carlos.

* * *

**Fuera del cuarto**

Kendall iba caminando por la sala para llegar a la puerta de salida cuando escucho un par de risas que al parecer provenían del cuarto de James, esto molesto a Kendall ya que reconoció al instante ambas risas una era obviamente de James y la otra de Carlos, se dio cuenta de que le habían tomado el pelo, Kendall se sintió muy molesto por que el se había disculpado con James y cambio recibió una gran mentira, el decidió ir a enfrentarlos así que se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de James, esta ves no tocaría la puerta, al llegar a fuera del cuarto tomo la perilla la giro y abrió la puerta de una manera muy agresiva.

-Así que no sabes donde esta Carl…- Kendall no pudo terminar, ya que quedo en shock al ver que Carlos y a James estaban desnudos, eso no fue lo que lo paralizo si no la forma en la que los encontró, James y Carlos estaban besándose.

James y Carlos solo se separaron al percatar la presencia de Kendall.

-Kendall yo puedo explicarlo- dijo James

-James, no necesitas explicar nada, esto no es de mi incumbencia- Kendall solo cerro la puerta y se fue.

* * *

**Habitación de Kendall y Logan**

Logan ya había terminado de ducharse, estaba sentado en la cama de su cuarto, todavía no se vestía solo tenia una toalla envuelta en su cintura, _**"Que me esta pasando, por que siento la necesidad y el deseo de tener a Kendall cerca de mi, ¿Acaso estoy enamorado de Kendall y no lo sabia? Si eso es lo mas seguro, acepto que estoy enamorado de el, pero esto nadie lo tiene que saber, como la ves que le robaste un chicle mexicano a James, **_(XD! No pude evitarlo) _**nadie se dio cuenta, si eso es lo que tienes que hacer guardártelo por el bien de la banda, de la gran amistad con los demás chicos y sobre todo por mi gran hermandad con Kendall, tal ves esto solo sea pasajero" **_Logan se decía así mismo.

Logan salio de sus pensamientos ya que escucho el tono de su celular, lo tomo y vio que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Kendall, espero a que lo llamara otra ves para ver que quería, no tardo mucho en sonar de nuevo, esta ves logro contestar.

-Hola, Logan por fin contestas- saludo Kendall

-Lo siento, es que estaba en la ducha- dijo Logan

-Ok, yo y Dustin estamos en el restauran de enfrente, los estamos esperando para desayunar-dijo Kendall

-¿Cómo que esperándonos para desayunar? ¿James y Carlos no están ahí?-pregunto Logan

-No- fue lo único que dijo Kendall

-Bueno apenas me visto voy para allá- colgó Logan.

Logan abrió su maleta y saco una bermuda beige y una camisa de tirantes negra, tomo un par de tenis supra color negro y una gorra, al terminar de vestirse salio de la habitación y se fue al ascensor, al abrirse las puertas se topo con James y Carlos.

-Hola chicos- saludo Logan

-Hola- contestaron James y Carlos al unísono.

James y Carlos estaba muy nerviosos, ellos pensaban que Kendall ya le había contado lo sucedido a Logan.

-Chicos, ¿Están bien?-pregunto Logan al notar su nerviosismo

-Si, ¿Por que no lo estaríamos?- pregunto James.

-Es que parecen muy nerviosos- contesto Logan

-Nerviosos, ¿Por qué estaríamos nerviosos?- esta ves pregunto Carlos

-Mejor olvídenla- dijo Logan

-Oye, ¿Has visto a Kendall? ¿No te dijo nada?- pregunto James.

-La última vez que lo vi fue cuando me aviso que iría a pedirles una disculpa, que por cierto yo también me disculpo creo que no debí molestarme con ustedes- Logan se disculpo

-No te preocupes- contesto Carlos.

-Y ¿Que me tendría que decir Kendall?, digo si se puede saber- pregunto Logan. (Ok ya son muchas preguntas XD!)

-Nada, solo olvídalo- contesto James

Logan no le tomo mucha importancia y decidió dejarlo pasar, al llegar al lobby salieron del ascensor y se fueron al restauran.

Al llegar se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban esperando Kendall y Dustin, James y Carlos solo miraban a Kendall esperando a que este les dijera algo, Kendall por el contrario estaba normal.

-Chicos, creí que nunca llegarían ya me muero de hambre, iré a pedir el desayuno- dijo Dustin

Los chicos solo asintieron y se quedaron callados, lo único que asían era cruzar miradas, cada uno se metió en sus pensamientos hasta que escucharon sus nombres, era una voz femenina, los chicos vieron a la chica y la saludaron, la chica se acerco y les pidió un autógrafo, ellos aceptaron y cada uno le dio su autógrafo y se tomaron un par de fotos con aquella chica, esta se fue dando brincos de emoción cosa que hizo reír a los chicos.

-Nuestras fans son geniales ¿No lo creen?- dijo Logan

-Si- fue lo único que dijeron los otros tres

-Ahora vengo, voy a ir al baño- dijo Kendall

-Yo también voy- dijo James

Ambos chicos se fueron al baño dejando solos a Logan y a Carlos…

* * *

¿Qué sucederá en el baño con Kendall y James? ¿Qué pasara entre Carlos y James? ¿Kendall descubrirá que Logan esta enamorado de el? ¿Dustin morirá de hambre? ¿James descubrirá que Logan le robo un chicle mexicano? ¿Lo demandara? Por favor ignoren las últimas tres preguntas XD!

Por favor dejen sus reviews, enserio me son de mucha ayuda, díganme si este fic esta aburrido o que se yo, yo acepto cualquier comentario, siempre y cuando no sea ofensivo. Bueno sin más que decir se despide:

GustavoRusherBoy13


	5. Conversaciones

Hola, bueno primero que nada lamento haber abandonado este fic, digamos que lo hice por causa de algo que me paso… les contaría pero creo que los mataría de aburrimiento además de que eso es muy incomodo para mi hehehe, antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi gran y mejor amigo en fanfiction RusherloveKogan, te doy gracias por que cuando yo tenía dudas sobre tu ya sabes que, yo recurría a ti y tú me las aclarabas, tú me ayudaste en todo momento sin siquiera recibir nada de mi parte, te doy gracias por hacerme reír con tus comentarios pervertidos hahahahaha, si no fuera por ti creo que yo hubiera echado a perder todo, gracias por ayudarme a quitarme esas ganas de suicidarme por culpa de mi familia, tú me enseñaste que a pesar de todos mis problemas yo no estaba solo (Estoy tan sentimental que me agarre llorando hehehehehe y escuchar "You're Not Alone" en este momento lo hace más sentimental hehehehehe) simplemente gracias por todo pervertido!

En fin, aquí el capítulo 5 de esta historia, disfruten!

* * *

**Conversaciones.**

-Ahora vengo, voy a ir al baño- dijo Kendall

-Yo también voy- dijo James

Ambos chicos se fueron al baño dejando solos a Logan y a Carlos… en ese momento se creó un silencio entre ellos por unos minutos, un silencio que Logan decido romper cuando recordó lo sucedido con James y Carlos en el elevador.

**Flashback.**

-Hola chicos- saludo Logan

-Hola- contestaron James y Carlos al unísono.

James y Carlos estaba muy nerviosos, ellos pensaban que Kendall ya le había contado lo sucedido a Logan.

-Chicos, ¿Están bien?-pregunto Logan al notar su nerviosismo

-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?- pregunto James.

-Es que parecen que están muy nerviosos- contesto Logan

-Nerviosos, ¿Por qué estaríamos nerviosos?- esta vez pregunto Carlos

-Mejor olvídenlo- dijo Logan

-Oye, ¿Has visto a Kendall? ¿No te dijo nada?- pregunto James.

-La última vez que lo vi fue cuando me aviso que iría a pedirles una disculpa, que por cierto yo también me disculpo creo que no debí molestarme con ustedes- Logan se disculpo

-No te preocupes- contesto Carlos.

-Y ¿Que me tendría que decir Kendall?, digo si se puede saber- pregunto Logan. (Ok ya son muchas preguntas XD!)

-Nada, solo olvídalo- contesto James

Logan no le tomo mucha importancia y decidió dejarlo pasar, al llegar al lobby salieron del ascensor y se fueron al restauran.

**Fin del flashback.**

-Oye Carlos ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Logan.

-Claro mi buen amigo- dijo Carlos mientras ponía toda su atención hacia Logan.

-¿Por que tú y James se pusieron nerviosos en el elevador?- Logan pudo notar que el hispano comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-No se dé que estás hablando- Carlos trato de evadir la pregunta de Logan.

-Oh, vamos amigo, confía en mí- dijo Logan mientras hacia su famosa sonrisa torcida.

-Yo si confió en ti, pero…- Carlos no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Dustin había regresado con el desayuno.

-Rayos olvide mi desayuno- se quejo Dustin para luego levantarse e ir por él.

Logan y Carlos cruzaron miradas para después comenzar a reír.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Logan alargando la "S".

-¿Entonces qué?- respondió Carlos con otra pregunta sabiendo a lo que de refería Logan.

-Sabes, si no me quieres decir te entenderé, en fin creo que lo que se traen ustedes no me concierne- con esto dicho Logan dio por terminada su pequeña conversación.

**En el baño...**

-Kendall necesitamos hablar- James tenia acorralado a Kendall contra la pared del baño.

-James, ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar- Kendall trataba de evitar aquella conversación aun sabiendo lo terco y testarudo que era James.

-Kendall, por favor solo escucha- suplico James.

-Está bien- fue lo único que dijo Kendall.

-Lo que paso entre Carlos y yo tan solo se dio, no fue algo planeado, veras recuero que tú me dijiste que jamás los entenderíamos amenos de que termináramos de leer, eso me causo mucha curiosidad lo que hizo que terminara de leer todo, yo no me di cuenta de que Litos lo estaba leyendo también, creo que la "historia" o como sea que se llame de alguna manera nos excito y nos hizo hacer...- James no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Kendall.

-James no necesito detalles ni explicaciones, en realidad yo exagere al enojarme-

En ese momento se escucho un pequeño ruido en el baño, pero los chicos decidieron dejarlo pasar.

-Entonces ¿todo bien?- pregunto James.

-Todo bien amigo- contesto Kendall dándole una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa a James.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos regresar con los chicos- dijo James.

-Sí, pero para eso deberías soltarme James- dijo Kendall ya que al parecer James no se había dado cuenta de que aun lo tenía contra la pared con su cuerpo muy cerca del de Kendall.

Esto sonrojo a James de sobremanera haciendo que lo soltara de inmediato.

-Lo siento- se disculpo James.

-No te preocupes- contesto Kendall con un pequeño pero notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ambos chicos dejaron pasar lo ocurrido y salieron del baño dirigiéndose hacia con los demás miembros de Big Time Rush.

**En la mesa...**

Dustin ya había comenzado a desayunar mientras que Logan y Carlos habían decidido esperar a los más altos de la banda.

-Chicos ya regresamos- dijo Kendall mientras se sentaba a un lado de Logan.

-Si ya lo notamos- dijo Logan causando que todos comenzaran a reír acepto Dustin por que en ese momento tenía una gran cantidad de comida en la boca.

(XD).

Cuando pararon de reír Carlos le susurro algo en el oído a James, este solo asintió y dirigió la mirada hacia Kendall dándole a entender sobre que le susurro Carlos.

Esto lo noto Logan, haciendo que en ese momento lo hiciera sentir excluido de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo sus 3 amigos.

Después de eso los chicos continuaron con su desayuno haciendo bromas de vez en cuando.

Al terminar de desayunar los chicos pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron hacia el hotel.

**Habitación de James y Carlos.**

-¿Entonces Kendall lo entendió?- pregunto Carlos desde la sala.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo James.

-Genial, oye ¿No crees que deberíamos contárselo a Logan?- pregunto Carlos haciendo que James pusiera toda su atención en el hispano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- respondió James con otra pregunta.

-Bueno es que creo que el sospecha algo y aparte el es nuestro mejor amigo- dijo Carlos.

-Pues...- James no término ya que Carlos lo callo con un beso.

-Y ¿Eso por qué?- James estaba un poco confundido pero feliz a la vez.

-Shhh... No tienes que responderme ahora, mejor ahí que hacer algo más divertido-

Propuso Carlos mientras pasaba su dedo sobre el pecho de James y lo bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a su entre pierna y apretarlo.

-Me gusta la idea pero ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Lo acabamos de hacer hace unas horas- James solo lo dijo para molestar un poco a su Litos.

-Pero yo quiero- dijo Carlos haciendo su cara de perrito.

-Está bien, pero primero déjame cerrar la puerta no queremos que nos descubran de nuevo jejeje- dicho esto James cerró la puerta con llave y jalo a Carlos hacia el sillón de la sala.

James se sentó sobre las piernas de Carlos quedando arriba de este.

-James, quiero que sea diferente a la primera vez- dijo Carlos causando que James se confundiera.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- pregunto James.

-Ah esto- Carlos tomo a James de la cintura y lo giro junto con el para quedar sobre de este.

-Litos sigo sin entender- replico James.

-Aww mi gran tontito- Carlos pego sus labios con los de James -Te lo diré de esta manera- dijo Carlos acercado su boca a la oreja de James para así poder susurrarle -Te quiero dentro de mi-

James se estremeció al escuchar eso y como si su vida dependiera de eso, comenzó a desvestir a Carlos a una velocidad muy rápida.

Cuando James desvistió por completo a Carlos decidió desnudarse el también pero Carlos no se lo permito.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto un muy excitado James.

-Yo cuero desvestirte- Carlos comenzó de despojar a James de sus prendas también a una gran velocidad.

-Veo que ya estas duro Jamie- Carlos tomo la erecta polla de James y comenzó a bombearla mientras daba pequeños besos en la punta del pene.

-Mmmmm... Eso se siente muy bien, pero no resisto mas ¡Quiero hacerte mío!- grito James tomento al mas pequeño y subirlo a su regazo.

Carlos sin siquiera prepararse primero introdujo el pene de James en su entrada y comenzó a cabalgar sobre el muy rápido, eso al principio le causo mucho dolor pero después el dolor se convirtió en placer.

-Oh eso se siente muy bien- Carlos daba fuertes gemidos conforme brincaba sobre el pene de James que a su vez movía sus caderas de arriba hacia bajo para darle mayor placer al mas pequeño.

-¡Ahhh si, golpea ahí de nuevo!- grito Carlos.

James supo que había encontrado la próstata del pequeño Litos, por lo que comenzó a golpear ese punto que hacía que el bajito gimiera como loco.

-Carlos ya voy a terminar pero no quiero hacerlo solo-

Carlos entendió a James y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de las estocadas que le daba James.

Después de unos minutos Carlos se vino sobre el estomago de James, apretando su entrada contra la polla de James.

-¡Oh Carlos eres muy apretado!- grito James entre jadeos para después llenar a Carlos con su esencia.

Carlos se recostó sobre James poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de James sin siquiera sacar el pene de James de su entrada.

-Jamie te amo- dijo Carlos con una voz ya cansada.

-Yo también te amo Litos, pero ahora debemos tomar una ducha- dijo James para después levantar a Carlos para asi poder salir de este, Carlos se quejo ante la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

-Esta bien vamos- dicho esto Carlos y James se metieron al baño...

**Habitación de Logan y Kendall...**

-Kendall necesito hablar con tigo...-

* * *

¿Que decidirá James?¿Le contaran todo a Logan?¿Que le querrá decir Logan a Kendall?...

Y este fue el capitulo 5, no estuvo bueno pero espero haberlos dejado con algo de intriga, bueno como se habrán dado Dustin no murió de hambre pero gracias a un pequeño error suyo casi muere okno XD, en este capitulo deje un pequeño detalle que espero y sepan cual es, solo les diré que eso causara problemas entre los chicos :o.

Bueno sin mas que decir se despide...

GustavoRusherBoy13.


End file.
